TMNT Chronicals : a series of Short Stories
by lizpalmer91
Summary: These stories are funny and for you entertainment. They are my views of the Turtles and April, what they do when they aren't fighting crime and don't worry there will be Donnie X April and Leo X Karari Please Read and Review!
1. Summer Carnival

Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or its Characters

These stories are funny and for you entertainment. They are my views of the Turtles and April, what they do when they aren't fighting crime and don't worry there will be Donnie X April

**TMNT Chronicles: a series of Short Stories **

By: Lizpalmer91

"The Summer Carnival "

It was a hot summer day and the turtles were bored. Then April came the living room of the lair excited with news for the guys. She had asked Master Splinter about the Summer Carnival and he said yes it will be a good experience for his sons to go out and enjoy themselves.

"Guys guess what" said April excitedly.

"What" the turtles said in unison.

"Tonight we are all going to the summer carnival and the best part is you guys don't have to worry about people freaking out cause everyone is dressing up" replied April excitedly then winked at Donnie.

The wink caused Donnie to blush and smile his usual toothy smile. "April the Carnival should be fun right but what is it" he asked still flustered.

"Well there are rides and games" said April with a smile.

"Wow sweet April can I come too" Mikey exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down. "Yeah I got tickets for everyone and I'm dressing up as a black kitty." Replied April handed the tickets to the turtles.

The four turtles jumped up excitedly in unison. Mikey hugged April and Donnie looked like he was going to kill him.

Later that day the turtles were getting ready to go to the summer carnival when April came out with her custom on and it stunned everyone. The turtle's jaws dropped wide open and unison. Donnie wasn't the only one blushing they all were. (Including Raphael)

"April your kitty custom looks amazing on you" Donnie spoke kind of flustered but he smiled thinking she looks like an angel. April was wearing an long black dress with a kitty's tail pined on the back and her hair down with a head band with kitty ears on it even with painted on whiskers she looked beautiful.

"Thanks Donnie" said April. "Let's go" the turtles gladly followed her to the Shell raiser which was disguised as an RV. The turtles got in the "RV" and drove to the Carnival. When they got there they were amazed they never seen a place like this before the food smelled great the rides looked fun and the games were expensive.

The turtles spent the whole day having fun going on rides playing the games and eating the food. "The fireworks will be starting soon "said April with a small smile and a wink at Don.

"April do you like to ride the Ferris wheel with me it will be easier to see the fireworks" said Donnie blushing hoping he would get a kiss.

"Sure I love too Don" April said smiling at Don.

The other three turtle made kissy faces at Donnie who face turned bright red but he just rolled his eyes. As the fireworks got started they were standing in line when April grabbed Donnie's hand and blushed. "We are next and the grand finale should be starting soon" she said smiling and looking into Don's eyes. The ride operator helped them in and said "have fun you too" and he winked at April and she blushed bright red.

The Ferris wheel went up and stopped at the top they had perfect view of the fireworks and it was beautiful. The grand Finale Started.

"Don they are beautiful" said April smiling and looking into Don's eyes.

"Just like you "said Don starring back into April's eyes. April blushed closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed Don and he returned it. When the stopped kissing both of their faces were filled with bright red warmth in their cheeks. "That was nice April" said Donnie still blushing.

"Yes it was" said April smiling and then the new couple hugged and came off the ride.

When they got back to the Lair Leonardo pulled Donnie aside. "Did you guys kiss" he blurred out. Donnie blushed and nodded.

"It was amazing" Don said smiling. Leo smiled while thinking why I can't kiss Karari.


	2. I double dog dare ya

"I Double Dog Dare Ya"

By: Lizpalmer91

The turtles and April were laying around the lair bored wondering what to do they haven't ever been this bored before so for a few minutes the friends sat in complete and utterly awkward silence. "I have an idea of what to do" Mikey cried out of nowhere.

Everyone looked up at Mikey. Mikey just smiled. Leonardo thought to himself while rolling his eyes "oh god Mikey has another "fun" idea".

"Doesn't anyone want to hear my idea" Mikey asked hopeful that someone will be nice to him.

"I want to hear your idea Mikey" said April trying to sound like she's interested she liked when Mikey was happy. It was either that or listen to him whine.

"Let's play I double dog dare ya" said Mikey with a smile not like his usual sweet smile but more of his devious smile.

"Ok Mikey" laughed Raph "I double dog dare ya to… tell April about the dream you had about her."

"No way dude that's my personal dream" exclaimed Mikey scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Donnie glared at him wondering what Raph was talking about.

"You have to Mikey I double dog dared you too so you have to" said Raphael laughing hard.

"Fine" he huffed "April I once dreamt that you and…" he hesitated before mumbling "kissed" he said trying to hide his deep blush.

"It's cute you have a crush on me Mikey and don't be embarrassed about your dream its normal" April said reassuringly. "Raph that was mean" she scolded. "By the way I double dare you to tell us all what you say to Spike when you talk with him" she laughed taking revenge for Mikey.

"I ask him if he's well, I tell him when I am leaving and_ tell him my feelings…and I tell him I love him" Raphael spat out those last few words really fast in hopes his brothers didn't catch that._

"_Aw" everyone else said together. _

"_Raphie loves Spike how adorable" Mikey teased._

"_Shut up" Raph growled annoyed and embarrassed. "I am going to slap you Mikey" he yelled grabbing a wooden spoon and chasing Mikey who ran away screaming and laughing._

"_I double dog dare ya Donnie to kiss April" Leonardo cried out joining in on the fun. _

_Donnie turned bright red in the face but looked curious at April who was blushing as well but she nodded in agreement which made Don go crimson. Don nervously walked over to April and Kissed her in front of everyone by this time Raph and Mikey had even settled down enough to enjoy the moment. Leonardo knows they kiss before but he thought it be fun if they do it so he could see and imagine it was him and Karari._

_ "Leonardo I am going to double dog dare you to tell everyone what you're thinking about right now upon seeing April and me kissing" laughed Donatello knowing he had figured out his brother's exact thoughts._

_ "Well" said Leo scratching his head. " I was hoping I could kiss Karari" he said sheepishly._

"_Leo" April yelled "I thought I told you she's bad new" she said with a scowl on her face. "By the way for that I double dog dare you to pick your noise in front of everyone for one minute and if you have a boogie you must eat it" she said revengeful._

_Leonardo just groaned and had everyone sit around him and he began to pick his noise while everyone watched at the end of the minute he felt humiliated there was a little boogie on his finger and he did eat it. Then he ran to throw-up._

"_April" Mikey said, "I double dog dare ya to do the chicken dance for us" he said with a smile_

"_Ok" said April with a smile thinking this is fun. She danced the chicken dance. "Everyone I double dog dare ya to dance with me for the rest of the day and If you stop you're out" So for the rest of the day all they did was dance the chicken dance._


	3. Friendship

"Friendship"

April and Mikey were doing some hanging out in his room. They often did this when April couldn't hang with her crush Donnie. Mikey was her second favorite turtle. She always had fun with him playing video games and having good heart to heart conversations. Mikey like talking with April, She gave him good advice about things and she answered all his questions. Mikey knows he isn't too bright and counts on April to help him understand thing a little bit better. One day Mikey asked April a question.

"April" said Mikey curiously and kind of looking confused.

"What's up Mikey" April replied with a nice and friendly smile.

Mikey blushed unsure if this question was stupid or something then he hesitated before asking"What is friendship".

"What do you mean Mikey like "True friendship" asked April with a slightly confused smile.

Mikey nodded and smiled.

"Well, Mikey that's a good question" April said smiling "A true friend is someone there for you no matter what and you are there for them" she said smiling happily at Mikey and winked.

Mikey smiled and winked back before stating "Like me and you. Also they give good advice and hangout with you right? Like you do" he asked.

April just laughed. Then she spoke "Thanks Mikey you give good advice sometimes to and your lots of fun to hang out with" she said happily as she hugged Mikey.

Mikey blushed slightly. "Anything for my good friend April" he said smiling his famous Michelangelo smile.

"That's what friends are for" April winked at Mikey.

"That's right" said Mikey in agreement. I bet I can whip your butt in Mortal Kombat" he said.

"I doubt it" she said as she raced him to the system and they began to play.

Mikey smiled. "As he thought to himself "She is pretty but she's for Don".


	4. Swimming

"Swimming"

Deep down in the sewer the turtles were complaining how hot it was. April came in the Lair and sat down. "Let's go swimming" she said excitedly.

"How are we going to swimming" asked Leonardo curiously while rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Well… I know a place down here where we can swim. If you like I can show you if you like." April replied with a great big smile on her face which made her look cute.

Donnie started staring but then just smiled and winked at April and she smiled back at her boyfriend. "I'll go with you sweetheart" he said smiling brightly.

April laughed. "Anyone else like to come" she said, and then thought "hope not it would be nice to be alone with Don."

"I do" they said in unison.

"Let's go everyone" said April smiling and standing up to race everyone to the exit.

April lead them down the sewer where they came to be a large body of water. She took a deep breath and jumped in. "Come on in, the waters fine" she said.

Raphael took both hands and pushed in Donnie and Mikey. Next he shoved Leonardo in before doing a cannon ball into the water.

The friends were having so much fun. "Let's play chicken" suggested Mikey as he climbed on top of Raphael's shoulders.

"I'll be the ref" called out Leonardo.

Donnie blushed as April climbed on top of his shoulders.

"Ready…Set…Go" Leonardo happily yelled.

The chicken match started and they tussled. Somehow April beat Mikey and then in round two Donnie actually beat Raphael. Finally the turtle's deiced to switch teams until Donnie was versing April. The couple took hands within a matter of two seconds April easily took Donnie down probably because he was so love struck to really care

Finally it hit Mikey "Oh my gosh we are swimming in a sewer" he yelled getting out and started to run for the lair.

"Everyone else got out to and started screaming like something was after them and they didn't stop until they reached to lair.

Later on everyone was a sleep Donnie saw her on the couch and covered her up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight" he said and he went to sleep himself.


	5. Apologies

"Apologies"

The turtles were feeling regretful today and for some reason they were thinking about apologizing to start over on a new slate. It all started with Mikey complaining about how he feels like always being picked on and how he knows that the other don't mean what they say. He feels like people needs to start apologizing when they had done or said something wrong.

"Mikey's right" said Leonardo the wise brother. "I am sorry Mikey for saying those things I said the other day and everything ever said. I will try not to pick on you" he said.

"Thank you Leonardo" said Mikey. "I am sorry I am such a pain sometimes" he said smiling sheepishly and looking at the other three.

Donnie cut in "It's ok Mikey we all go a little crazy sometimes and get annoying." He said with a smile. "I am sorry yelling at you and calling you a clumsy freak, I know you didn't mean to knock over my stuff" he said reassuringly.

Everyone looked at Raphael who was not saying anything but just standing there with his arms folded.

"What" he asked kind of aggravated with everyone.

"Do you have anything to say" asked Leo looking directly at Raph. This caused everyone else to glare at him.

"Ok fine I'm sorry Mikey I shouldn't yell at you and call you stupid, Leo I shouldn't fight with you all the time and Don I really shouldn't make fun of you for being so smart. He growled.

Everyone smiled. "We are all agreeing to be nicer to each other and apologize for being mean when we have to right" said Leonardo trying to be a good leader.

"Yes sir Leo" they joked sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "I'm serious" he said at last.


	6. Unfair Advantange

"Unfair advantage"

Mikey and Raphael were playing "Call of Duty black ops two". When they were playing a few guys were boosting. This cause Raphael and Mikey to get pwoned.

"Aw, man we lost" Mikey exclaimed sadly.

Raphael put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "They had an unfair advantage we'll get them next time" he said smiling.

"Yeah, we will" Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

The two continued to play for the rest of the day.


End file.
